Sirius Black and the Time Turner
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Sirius Black discovers a time turner and is determined to save Lily and James
1. remembering

DISCLAIMER: I own no characters just the plot they are in enjoy! 

The sun shone through the old bedroom window of Number Twelve Grimuald Place, illuminating the room. It was a cold November morning, Sirius Black groaned sleepily at the light in his eyes before turning over in bed, and was about to drift back to sleep when there came a crash from the hallway followed by an angry shout from Kreature.  
Sirius sprang out of bed and ran to his door, he pulled it open to reveal Kreature on his knees,hands over his eyes and muttering "Poor Mistress what ever would she think!" In front of Kreature lay his Mistress's vase completely shattered. " Good riddance to bad rubbish" Sirius growled.

Kreature looked up, his eyes his eyes filled with rage but pushed himself up onto his feet.  
He briefly caught his master's eyes, cold, emotionless gray pools staring down at him. He didn't really know what to say to Sirius, He simple walked away muttering to himself.

Sirius sighed, he knew exactly what Kreature was saying and caught words like "filthly traitor" and " poor mistress." Sirius headed downstairs into the basement kitchen and sat down at his usual place, no one else seemed to be up so he made himself some tea and sat back down.  
His thoughts recently traveling back to that fateful night in October, the 31 to be exact if he recalled correctly.

Yes, it had been Halloween, he remembered now, more clearly, he'd arranged to check on wormtail to make sure he was safe. When he arrived however, he wasn't home. Sirius had set out for the Potters' house at once.  
He arrived in time to search the house's ruins and find the bodies. He still had nightmares about the bodies.  
The door opened suddenly, bringing Sirius out of his reverie.


	2. Sirius's memmory

CHAPTER 2

Sirius's memory

A/n: Here's chapter 2 thank you to all my reviwers

15-year old Harry Potter walked into the kitchen, yawning. "morning Sirius" "Harry" Sirius replied, glad for the release from his thoughts. Harry went sleepily to the ice box and took out a carton of milk when he heard Sirius call his name, He turned to him and saw sorrow in his eyes as he slid into the seat next to him.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Harry's heart filled with dread, Sirius put his hand on Harry's. "I just want to say how sorry I am about your Mum and Dad and ... if there were something I could have done for them I-' Harry smiled sadly, " I know Sirius you would have died for them, it wasn't your fault." Harry touched Sirius's hand briefly before standing up with his glass of milk and leaving Sirius to his thoughts.

Sirius didn't have time to go back to his original thoughts. For at that moment Molly Weasley came busily into the kitchen and over to the stove, where she immediately became busy with breakfast. She hadn't noticed Sirius much less see him leave. Once out in the hall way, Sirius sighed. He dragged himself off to the sitting room where the memories flooded him.

He stood at the entrance to Godric's Hollow, staring disbelievingly at what used to be the Potter's house. Instantly his mind wandered to his best friend and James's family. He raced up to the house, finding only devastation and in the hallway lay James. Sirius dropped to his knees and touched his friend's hand. "still warm" he remembered saying to himself as he rose. He had just died not more than an hour ago,if that.

He trudged through the ruins and up the steps to Harry's room apprehensively. There he found poor Lily lying just in front of the crib where baby Harry lay, with tears streaming down his face Sirius reached down into the crib and picked up his godson. "It's alright Harry, Mommy and Daddy are safe now. Lets get out of here before we draw too much of a crowd"

As he walked down the steps a tall dark figure stepped into the house. Sirius turned the corner into the darkened sitting room Harry in his arms and pulled out his wand pointing it silently at the stranger.


	3. the rat wins

Chapter 3 a/n thank you to all my reviwers i hope you all enjoy this chapter

Slowly the figure walked into the house, looking around. Sirius crept around the corner, his wand still at the ready.  
Harry's little body shook in his arms and suddenly he began to cry. The stranger turned towards the sound, " 'Arry?" Sirius's heart that had still been pumping with adrenaline slowed a bit and with tears still in his eyes he called out, "we're in here Hagrid."

Hagrid turned around to see Harry and Sirius standing there, both were crying.  
:James an-and Lily are" Hagrid bowed his head in understanding. "Sirius, I know its a hard time for you, but can I 'ave lil 'Arry?'

Sirius nodded and handed the giant man the baby. Hagrid turned to leave with him but Sirius stopped him. "Where are you taking him, Hagrid I'm his Godfather, he needs to be with me now" Hagrid turned around again and answered sympathetically, " got orders from Dumbledore ter take 'im ter live with his aunt an uncle. Sirius sighed in defeat, he knew he couldn't possibly win with Hagrid when it came to Dumbledore's orders.

"then, if you must take him, take my motorcycle it will get you both there safely and for merlin's sake Hagrid be careful with him, don't drop him"

Hagrid smiled sadly before getting on the bike.  
"are ye sure ye want me ter take it?" "just be careful...I won't be needing it any longer"  
with that Hagrid and little Harry were gone. Suddenly he saw out of the corner of his eyes a figure of a short man running into the street.

"Peter" he said his voice now filled with anger as he ran after him. For as small as he was Peter was wicked fast and by the time Sirius caught up to him he was surrounded by muggles and shouting.  
"Lily and James, Sirius how could you" in his panicky, but squeaky voice.

Before Sirius could react, there was a wide explosion and people around him were falling dead were they once stood. Then Peter transformed into the rat form and was gone.

Sirius stood there for a moment silently and then laughed, not because of what happened but because he knew Wormtail would get out of it. The rat had won.


	4. the letter and a surprise

Chapter 4 Sirius sat in his room, going through his his old school trunk, which was full of pictures and memories of times long past, among these things he found an envelope addressed to him.  
He listened carefully , making sure no one was coming before sitting on his bed and opening the envelope.

Inside he found a letter:

Sirius, if you are reading this then it is too late for me to warn you which is why I have enclosed something that could help you and the Potter child. To use this you must go back to Godric's Hollow. I know we didn't always get along but you must believe in me. In doing so you will find a new meaning to the promise you so often shared with your friends You must be willing to face an incredible evil and put your self in the path of destruction. Be brave my dear brother, as brave as I've always known you to be. Best of luck to you and tour friends

Regulus

Sirius's mind reeled what could his brother possibly have saved for him, and why would he have to go back there. Slowly, he reached into the envelope and pulled out an hourglass looking device that he recognized as the time turner their father had given Regulus for his birthday when he had turned eleven. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Sirius twisted the object in his hand, looking it over. He wasn't sure how but he knew what he must do.  
Sirius stood up clutching the time turner tightly, he would wait until the others had left or had gone to sleep, whichever the case may have been, and he would grab Buckbeak and off into the night they would fly to Godric's Hollow.

"Sirius," He turned at the sound of his Godson calling his name, he put the time turner behind his back.

"it's...um... time for dinner, Mrs Weasley's just putting it on the table now"  
"thank you Harry I will be down shortly" with that Harry turned and walked down the hall.  
Sirius sighed, he could tell no one of his discovery.

Sirius started down the long hallway to the steps, he could hear laughter coming from down in the basement.  
He slowly entered the room smiling as he hadfor the past few days, why though he wasn't sure.  
"good evening Sirius" "molly, everyone" they sat down to a rather good meal. They ate in silence, Sirius finished quickly and disappeared back up to his room to plan his greatest adventure.

sorry about this chapter


	6. the journey begins

Chapter 6 

As night fell, Sirius prepared to leave for his dangerous mission.  
He had decided that tonight was the night to leave, he crept upstairs to where his Godson slept. Sirius pushed open the door silently and made his way over to Harry's bed, he knelt down beside the bed and softly brushed a tuft of hair from the Harry's face. " good bye Harry," he murmured " when you wake I won''t be here but hopefully, James and Lily will be if all goes well, you won't remember this Harry but I love you as you had been my own, which is why I must do this" Sirius stood up and started towards the door, when he heard a small sound.

Sirius turned to see Harry sitting up in bed"Sirius" Harry called with tears in his eyes, "Where will you be then if you won't be here" Sirius sighed how could he explain this to the boy, after all if all didn't go well not only would his parents be there but Sirius would no longer be there for him.

"well Harry ," Sirius began as he walked back to the bed and sat down " For a long time now. I have been blaming myself for what happened to James and Lily and now I have the chance to possibly bring them back to you rather than you ever having to be with your aunt and uncle and that great pig of a cousin of yours. I am not going to loose this chance Harry I can't let this opportunity slip through my fingers"

Harry looked down at his blanket "But then- then you'll die too and I'll have no one" "you've got moony"

I like him and all but it wouldn't be the same with out you" " Harry I'm sorry but this is something I have to do, please Harry try to understand"  
Harry knew Sirius wouldn't listen to him and laid back down defeated. Sirius stood up and walked to the door "good bye Harry I love you" " G'bye Sirius I love you too" Sirius stopped at this Harry had never said that to him before and with a heavy heart, he walked pver across the hall to his mother's room where a sleeping Buckbeak lay on the bed.

Sirius gently woke the hipogriff c'mon boy I need a ride" With that he threw open the large window and jumped on the animal , the time turner now rested around his neck and lay against his chest. The large beast took a running head start and jumped out of the large window, soaring through the sky.

A/N I hope you like this chapter please tell me what you think


	7. the arrival

Chapter 7 

Upon reaching Godric's Hollow Sirius slid off of the beast's back and followed the path to the place that used to be his best friend's house. He took a deep breath and took the time turner from around his neck and looked at it for a few moments before looking back to Buckbeak and saying, "wish me luck buddy" and gave the time turner several twists. Sirius found himself standing in front of the familiar house and a few seconds later caught sight of Lily from the kitchen window, he smiled at these memories that flooded him.

Sirius ran into the house not giving it a second thought, he ran into the living room where James was sitting wand out and at the ready.

A/N: Sorry its so short, I had an idea then i was side tracked and lost it but at leased i got this down R&R please thank you :)


	8. Too Late ?

Sirius stopped dead, at the sight of James' wand pointed at his chest "who are you and why have you come?" James asked angrily. "James what's going on in there?" called a frightened Lily Potter from her position in the kitchen where she had been washing the dishes and putting away the leftovers. 

"Stay where you are Lily someone's in the house" Lily gasped as she dropped a plate which shattered upon hitting the floor. "easy J- James i-its me Sirius" Sirius managed shakily.  
"You look nothing like Sirius, Death Eater" "now wait a minute here Prongs, you can call me pretty much anything in the book but death eater, imagine death eater me, whats this world coming to anyway" Sirius muttered indignantly.

James lowered his wand and his expression softened. "what- what did you call me?" "I called you Prongs that is your nick name is it not? It was the last time I checked and I am Padfoot now we haven't much time you've got to get Lily, Harry, and yourself out of this house now"

"Sirius, that really is you isn't it?" James questioned looking into the man's eyes."yes Prongs it is me, but we've got to get you all out of this house now he's coming, Lily go and get Harry then You James and the baby can get out before it's too late,

Lily was shaken but went for Harry who had fallen asleep in his playpen. "whose coming pads?" James asked worriedly. "voldemort, Prongs he's coming remember when we realized there was a trader among us, well it wasn't Remus like we originally thought, it was Wormtail the whole time"

"How do you know all of this pads?" "I'll explain once you are safe just please come with me," He pleaded . "I've got Harry, n-now what?" Lily asked not bothering to hide her tears.

"now we get you three out of here," they started toward the front door before Sirius grabbed them. "No not that way, the back door" Sirius turned them around and they had just reached the steps when the door burst open and Voldemort stood pointing his wand at the four of them .

"Lily, take Harry and go it's him" James cried and Lily started up the steps, she had hit the second step when Sirius shouted out "Lily don't go up there it's a death trap!"

So there's chapter 8 let me know if you still like the story


	9. It Begins

Lily looked around for a clear path to the back door, all the while Voldemort strode in threateningly and grinning evilly. James and Sirius both turned to Lily "GO NOW!"they had been standing shoulder to shoulder creating a wall between the Dark Lord and Lily who held Harry tight against her chest. The three men raised their wands "Step a side I only want the boy." Voldemort demanded. James Raised his wand to the level of the other man's eyes. "Then you'll have to go through me"Sirius said stepping forward to face him. 

"Padfoot you don't want to do this" James said amazed at his friend's bravery. "If I didn't want to or if I thought I couldn't take him do you think I would be doing this?" James looked at him through teary eyes "yes Sirius I know for a fact you would"Lily's fear grew but finally she got the courage to take her son and she ran out and across the street hiding in a neighbor's hedges.

"just go Lily and Harry need you."James knew Sirius was right and cautiously backed out of the house and didn't get any farther than the back yard when he heard Voldemort yell out "Petrificus Totalus" in that moment James felt his body stiffen as he fell to the ground.

"I will give you one last chance Black, get out of my way!" To this Sirius simply replied "never."Voldemort smiled dangerously "very well Black if you really want this... I'll eh make your death quick" Sirius readied himself and the fight began.


	10. Chapter 10

" you have been shown the proper procedure for this have you not, first we bow to each other" Voldemort said bending slightly. "I'll never bow to the likes of you!" Sirius roared, and Voldemort looked up. "No, well we will see. Curcio!" He cried pointing his wand at Sirius who fell to the floor in pain. The spell was released after a few moments but it seemed like an eternity. Sirius stood again to face him, he straighted himself up quickly raising his own wand. 

"expelliarumous"Sirius shouted to quick for Voldemort to defend himself and the wand flew across the room landing on the floor beside the fire. Voldemort's eyes widened in shock but then he simply laughed "Really well done Black, you managed a performance of a Hogwarts first year" he sneered clapping his hands tauntingly. Without warning his wand had flown back into his hand "sectumsempra!" Sirius could not duck this and a wide gash appeared on his chest that began to bleed uncontrollably but still he stood ready to fight for his friends.

"you were a fool to come here tonight Black, now I will end this Avada Kadavra!" But his wasn't the only voice that uttered the spell. Voldemort flew across the room and Sirius fell to the ground, at that moment not knowing what really happened, James found that he could move again and ran into the living room were he saw Regulus Black standing behind where Voldemort had been standing moments before stunned, and looking down he saw Sirius lying on the ground wands at the ready. They had both used the spell together the force had sent the Dark Lord flying.

James ran over to Sirius and knelt beside his friend. At first it didn't register to Regulus that his brother lie on the floor but after just a few seconds he blinked back into reality, lowered his wand and ran to Sirius and James. "Sirius, you're going to be fine just hold on you're stronger than this. Regulus, go upstairs to the hallway there's a closet with towels, bring as many as you can carry, hurry!"James shouted. Regulus did as he was asked apparating up the steps and back within seconds.

"Prongs, I-I""just lie still I'm going to take care of you." Regulus knelt on the other side of his brother now holding his hand "Reg, I-I'm proud of you"Sirius smiled weakly and Regulus smiled back.  
James pressed some towels to the open wound to stop the bleeding. James thought for a moment then requested "go get Lily she's just across the street, if I know her as well as I hope I do she wouldn't go too far" Regulus nodded and ran from the house. James turned his attention back to his best friend. "Sirius, Pads, st-stay with me now we need you Harry needs his Godfather. Please Sirius" "Prongs, i-it is too late everything is getting dark, let Harry know that I love him as my own I..." Sirius closed his eyes and faded into the darkness.

AN: what'd you think one more chapter? Or leave it as is? Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas as to what kind of hp fic I should write next I'm interested in giving my friends a chance to tell me once in a while so I'd love to hear from you hope you like it

Emmy


	11. telling Harry

"Tell me the story again daddy" a six year old Harry Potter pleaded. James sighed, it was nearly midnight and a good thing Lily went to stay with a friend for the night or James would have gotten an earful about letting young Harry stay up so late. Just then the front door opened and Remus Lupin stepped in smiling when he heard little Harry cry "Moony"excitedly running over to the werewolf.  
"And what are you doing up so late little one?" "can't sleep," Harry replied "Daddy was telling me the story!" Remus gave James a side glance. "Again with the story Prongs?" "it's Harry's favorite one Moony and he has to know what a great friendship we have, why maybe someday he'll have a strong friendship like ours. James answered picking up his son. "now you must try to sleep now Harry, you have a big day tomorrow" 

Just then then there was a big cracking sound as if someone ha set off small fireworks, Harry looked around curiously before crying out happily "Padfoot!" "hey Harry I guess ol' Prongs has been telling you the story again," he sighed it had been five years since it happened and they all still remembered it as if it were yesterday. Sirius had had a hard time with his recovery but he wasn't alone through it. James had insisted on having him stay with them after he was released from the hospital. So James had kept his promise to take care of his friend and Sirius lived up to his promise to protect the Potters at any cost.

"Padfoot is the story really true?" Harry asked in awe and Sirius smiled, pulled up his shirt to reveal the long scar on his chest. "yes Harry it is" Harry reached his arms over toward Sirius and James handed him over to his friend, "Padfoot?" Harry asked quietly "yes Harry?" "thank you for saving us" Harry said hugging him tightly so that Sirius too smiled."where is Uncle Reg?" "he's at home sleeping" "well time for you to go off to bed Harry,"James interrupted "pads, moony, why don't you help me put him in bed?" So the four of them headed into little Harry's room where they said "goodnight" and went back out into the living room and sat down to talk about their plans for little Harry's next birthday only a month away.

Alright so it's not the best ending in the world but I would like to know what you think of it.  
I really did try I was in a hurry to get it up, thank you to all who supported this idea. It is one of my favorites I hope you all enjoyed it:)


End file.
